Si no hubiera
by Cyan Moon
Summary: [Tsubasa RC] ¿que hubiera pasado si la campana no hubiera sonado?, cambiando el principio y probablemente la historia. muuuy romantico! SS. R


¡¡Hola!! Soy Cyan Moon y este es mi primer fic asi que por favor no sean malos (con ojitos de cachorrito). ¡Espero que les guste! Este fic lo hize debido a la gran escasez de fics de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle en español - entiendase ninguno - y ya que este manga me ¡encanta! Me decidi y me puse a escribir.  
  
Kero: ¡los personajes de TRC no le pertenecen a la autora, aunque ella dice que deberían! -----------------  
  
-text- :dialogo *text*: pensamiento  
  
bueno ahora si:  
  
si no hubiera.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Lo había decidido. Ese día le iba decir. le iba decir que lo amaba.  
  
-Syaoran. murmuró, antes de ponerse en camino.  
  
** -- ** -- ** -- ** -- ** -- ** -- ** -- ** -- ** -- ** --  
  
era bueno estar en casa, aunque quisiera que su padre hubiera podido volver. Desde que había muerto hace unos pocos muertos se había sentido tan solo. y mas aun tan lejos de ella.  
  
¡La había extrañado tanto! Pero claro no podía decirle eso a ella. Después de tanto tiempo todavía le costaba entender que nada podía pasar entre ellos. Por mas que el lo quisiera.  
  
En ese momento tocaron a la puerta.  
  
-¿Quién podrá ser? nadie sabe que acabo de llegar - se pregunto caminando hacia la puerta.  
  
-¿Hai?  
  
-¡SYAORAN!  
  
De repente Syaoran se encontró debajo de una hermosa y completamente emocionada jovencita de brillantes ojos verdes.  
  
-¡bienvenido!, ¡¿cómo estuvo la excavación?!, ¡¿estás lastimado?!, ¡¿estuviste enfermo?!, ¡¿comiste bien?!  
  
-Hai, hai, estoy bien. Hime-sama.  
  
-¡protocolo! - gritó la niña con una mueca de disgusto - ¡te he dicho que no lo usaras!  
  
-pero. Hime.  
  
-¡Ya te he dicho que me digas Sakura!  
  
- si. pero. yo.  
  
-Sakura - dijo ella como enseñando a un bebé - ¡SA-KU-RA!  
  
-Sa. Sakura. -no era que no le agradara decir su nombre, de hecho adoraba su nombre. y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella, pasando de esa adorable sonrisa a esos preciosos ojos.  
  
cuando Syaoran se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo (o pensando mas bien), sacudió la cabeza y trato de borrar esos pensamientos de su cabeza.  
  
Sakura sonrió feliz, y entonces bajo la cabeza, solo para darse cuenta de que estaba encima de Syaoran  
  
-Ah!, ¡perdón debo esta pesada!- dijo mientras sentía que se sonrojaba.  
  
-*en realidad no es un mal lugar para estar* -no hay problema - dijo sin notar su sonrojo.- ¿sabías que había regresado?  
  
-fueron al palacio a reportar de la excavación, y pensé que si ellos habían regresado ¡tu también lo habrías hecho! - dijo alegremente.  
  
-no me digas. que volviste a venir sola - le preguntó Syaoran con una gota en la cabeza.  
  
-¡Sí! - gritó ella sonriendo, mientras la gota en la cabeza de Syaoran crecía considerablemente.  
  
-por supuesto a ´nii-sama no le agrado la idea, aun siendo que eres un importante amigo de la infancia- contesto Sakura mientras agarraba un portarretratos que estaba en el cuarto. - han pasado 7 años.  
  
los recuerdos la invadieron. Cuando el padre de Syaoran los había presentado, cuando solo eran unos niños, desde entonces habían sido mejores amigos. tantos recuerdos de ellos dos. siempre juntos. Pero Syaoran se había ido a la excavación, donde su padre había muerto recientemente. Sin que ella lo supiera el estaba pensando en lo mismo.  
  
-"pero aun así fue una buena vida", eso fue lo que dijo con una sonrisa antes de morir.  
  
-desearía que no hubieras rechazado mi propuesta de vivir en el palacio. *hubiera sido tan bonito, verlo todos los días* - se dio cuenta que estaba sonrojándose y trató de controlar el sonrojo - así no estarías tan solo.  
  
-es extraño para mi vivir en el palacio. - dijo simplemente. En realidad le hubiera gustado mucho irse a vivir con ella. *¡ellos!*, se tuvo que recordar a si mismo * no ella, solamente al palacio*.  
  
-¡no es extraño! ¡eres mi mejor amigo!  
  
-No esta bien para un plebeyo vivir en el palacio.  
  
-Pero. - Sakura puso una cara triste y melancólica. Eso era muy inusual en ella, siempre era tan alegre y feliz, alegrando a los demás.  
  
-*¡o no!,¡es mi culpa que este triste!* - odiaba verla triste, una de las cosas que mas le gustaban de ella era su eterna sonrisa, y no le gustaba verla melancólica, especialmente si era por su culpa.  
  
-por tu trabajo, casi no te he podido ver. me siento sola. *¿no se sentirá el solo?, después de todo su padre acaba de morir*  
  
-yo también estoy solo. - dijo acercándose un poco. Quería consolarla. - pero la excavación es para mi y para mi padre.  
  
-lo sé. un sueño muy importante. Lo entiendo, pero. aún así quiero verte. En mi cuarto, cuando me voy a la cama, siempre estoy pensando: ¿Qué estará haciendo Syaoran?,¿Pensará en mi, al menos un poquito? *¡O Dios!, ¿de verdad dije eso?*  
  
-*¡¿piensa en mi?!*-no, no debía hacerse ilusiones. - yo también pienso. en que estas haciendo. *¡si solo supiera que solo pienso en ella!* - pensó, mientras sin saberlo rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos, tan absorto estaba con sus ojos.  
  
Sakura bajo la cabeza. -*vamos Sakura, ¡es ahora o nunca!*  
  
-¿Syaoran? - dijo tímidamente, - te. tengo. tengo algo que decirte - podía sentir su cara completamente roja - *ya no hay marcha atrás, ¡solo díselo, Sakura!*  
  
-¿si? - estaba bastante confundido. - *¿Qué puede ser para que se ponga así?*  
  
- yo. *OH Dios, ¡estoy mas roja que un tomate!*, yo. *¡el corazón se me va a salir!*, yo te. ¡Syaoran yo te amo!  
  
Ya. Lo había dicho. De repente estuvo demasiado conciente de los cerca que estaban, podía sentir su aliento en su piel y sus manos en su cintura. Bajo la cabeza, no pudiendo enfrentar esos ojos marrones.  
  
La mente de Syaoran era un desastre - *¿me. ama?, pero. ¿Cómo?* - el nunca había tendido esperanza respecto a sus sentimientos por ella, simplemente no podía ser, amigos de la infancia o no. Además de que nunca, ni en sus mas locos sueños había imaginado que ella se pudiera fijar en alguien como el, y ahora.¡esto!, no podía ser. *¡debo estar soñando!*  
  
Sakura al ver que no respondía subió la cabeza, solo para encontrarse con un estupefacto y confuso Li Syaoran.  
  
En ese momento Syaoran se dio cuenta de que seguía abrazándola y empezó a sonrojarse. Bastante. Casi tanto como Sakura. Aun así no quería soltarla, no iba a soltarla.  
  
Sakura volvió a bajar la cabeza *¡que tonta!, ¡debí haber sabido que el no siente lo mismo!*- En- Entiendo que tu no sientas lo mismo, de-  
  
pero nunca llego a terminar.  
  
Syaoran con un rápido movimiento la acercó a el agarrándola por la barbilla. Cuando sus labios tocaron los de Sakura sintió que su corazón brinco de alegría.  
  
Por un momento Sakura se quedo estática, no terminando de creer ni entender lo que estaba pasando, pero pronto se abandonó al beso y rodeando su cuello con sus brazos empezó a responderle. - *¿de verdad es real?, ¡se siente tan bien!*  
  
Syaoran no pensó en nada, nada que no fueran los tibios labios de Sakura uniéndose a los suyos, demostrándose mutuamente el amor que se tenían. Fue un beso suave y ninguno de los dos pudo decir cuanto duro. Al fin Syaoran rompió el beso suavemente. Mirando fijamente a sus grandes ojos de color esmeralda, esos ojos que lo habían cautivado desde la primera vez que la vio.  
  
-Yo también te amo. Sakura.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
bueno ¿Qué les parecio? Aun no se si voy a continuar, tengo escrito un posible capitulo 2, pero dependera si recibo o no reviews. Lo que me recuerda:  
  
¡me agradan las reviews! Asi que sientannse completamente libres de mandar. ¿porfis? (y de nuevo con ojos de cachorrito)  
  
Kero: ¡no puede ser! ¡no salgo!  
  
Cyan: -_-U, kero.  
  
Kero: si?  
  
Cyan: tu no existes en TRC.  
  
Kero: ¡¿QUÉ?! No puede ser, digo que historia no querría tener al gran y maravilloso Keroberos, que con su hermosa figura adorna todas las historias y .  
  
Cyan: ¿si te doy pudín te callas?  
  
Kero: ¡pudín! *acabandose todas las existencias de dulce en la casa de la autora.  
  
Cyan: *sniff*, ya no tengo dulces! Bueno como sea ¡R&R porfis! Bye! 


End file.
